Kyrus Skodati
“Sooner would be better than later Sidir!” “I-I’m trying.” Sidir said, fumbling with and nearly dropping his tools as he flipped down the second set of lenses on his glasses. Pema turns to him yelling, “Try faster!” As she sends a goblin into the cavern wall with a wave of her hand, narrowly missing the halfling’s head. “You throwing bodies at me doesn’t exactly help.” Sidir said. “No, she may have a point Sidir,” Kyrus grunts as he bashes a goblin in the head with his shield. “I’m not sure how much longer we can hold them,” he said managing to stab the one behind it with his rapier. Through a hole in the cavern ceiling, another lands on his back and stabs him in the arm with its dagger. He grunts and falls to the ground, but luckily Anastae manages to reach him before the assailant can strike another blow, cutting him in half with her short sword. She pulls a small square piece of ornate cloth from a pouch on her belt and holds it up to her mouth; whispering an inaudible incantation as she strikes another foe. She places it on Kyrus’ stab wound, and it begins to glow with a faint purple aura. “What are you ever going to do when I’m not right by your side. You couldn’t function without me, just admit it.” She teases as Kyrus gets off the ground. “It was a lucky shot,” He fired back. Anastae smirks, “People seem to get a lot of those on y-“ she is cut off by Pemayelling “Akriv! Covering fire please!” “What do you think I’m doing your highness?” Akriv smirks at his own joke, knowing exactly the kind of response it will receive. “RESPECT RANK AKRIV!” Their commander screams back. Akriv stops winding back the crank on his heavy crossbow and turns his attention away from the battle to turn to Pema and bow. “I’m sorry, yes stratigos. Right away stratigos.” He said bowing on both utterances of stratigos, causing Pema to have to cut two goblins behind him in half so they didn’t stab him in the back. Before Pema could retaliate, there was an audible click followed by mechanical whirring which originated from behind them. “I uhm, I got it!” Sidir yelled diving through the large mechanical door covered in now spinning gears which he had been working to open. “Xi Company fall back!” Pema yelled following him. Akriv fires one last crossbow bolt into the crowd, smiling to himself as it sailed through 3 separate goblins, and then follows her. Anastae attempts to follow him, but before she reaches the door she is knocked over by another falling goblin, which Kyrus promptly bashes off her with his shield. “We’ll call that even,” he winks as he grabs her and pulls her through the door right as it swings closed. The cavern echoes with the booming noise of the now closed metal door, which forces Kyrus awake. '' ''. . . “What can I get for you son?” The tavern keeper asked the man sitting across the bar from him. The man looked up at him, tired. “Got any spirits?” The tavern keeper shrugged, “A few. Not very common around here though, you find more in the cities. Here, try this.” He pours the man a sweet smelling bright red liquid from an old and dirty bottle, “The locals call it Nectar, it’s a happy in-between between moonshine and strawberry wine. It’s not a spirit but it sure packs a heavy kick.” The man starts rooting around for a coin pouch; but the bartender stops him, shaking his head. “Nah, it’s on the house. You look like you need it son.” The man nods in thanks as the bartender walks away. The man, Kyrus, sighs and then lifts the lumpy, hand-made ceramic cup to his mouth. Sweet Lord that’s strong. Kyrus recoils a bit, not having expected something with such a sweet aroma to taste so strong. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes and takes another swig of Nectar. The dreams came every night, nonstop for a month or two now. Maybe three? The days seem to blur together. Before he knew it, his cup was empty. He looked down at it frowning and began searching once again for his coin pouch. It was empty. He sighed and stood up to walk out the tavern door. But before he could turn to leave, a voice stopped him. “Excuse me young man, might I have a moment of your time?” Kyrus followed the voice to an elderly blind man in plain robes covered with golden suns who had been approaching him. “Me?” Kyrus looked at him inquisitively. “Yes, Kyrus is it? I have a message for you.” He shook his head, “Listen old man I don’t have time for any fortune telling garb- wait did you call me Kyrus? H-How did you-“ but before he could finish, the man, who was about 6 inches shorter than Kyrus, reached up and placed his hands on Kyrus’ shoulders. He pulled Kyrus down so that they were eye to eye. “Don’t let your suffering be in vain. Use your sorrow to better the lives of others and one day you will find your place.” “Let go of me!” Kyrus yelled stepping back away from the man and nearly stumbling over a barstool. “If you keep going the way you are you will cause all your suffering and all the suffering of those around you to be for naught, don’t waste this life.” “Now listen here old fool just who in the yig do you think you are!? I’m out of here.” Kyrus straightened himself out and began to walk out the door. The man put his hand out managing to somehow catch his arm just as he was walking by. “I need you to do this. I need you to do good. Please.” Kyrus shook him off and left the tavern muttering profanities to himself. Why couldn’t people just leave him alone. He just wanted to be alone. Just then he heard screaming coming from the tavern behind him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned around and slowly opened the door. On the floor lay the man, a puddle of blood slowly forming around his body, which was not flowing from any visible wound. He walked over to the man, head swimming with questions and confusion. The man turned his head to him and uttered, audible only to him, “Fix it, please Kyrus, don’t let my suffering be in vain.” Then he was gone. Kyrus Skodati is a 31 year old Half Elf and a former member of Xi Company of The Legion of Polianthros. Category:Folks